


Diving after Idiots

by Katrina



Series: Katrina's H/C Bingo: Round 9 [10]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Drowning, Gen, H/C bingo, Luffy is mostly half-drowned, to be fair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:05:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katrina/pseuds/Katrina
Summary: Sanji isn't sure what to think of a man who can't swim being a pirate captain.





	Diving after Idiots

Sanji cursed in his head as he swam down. Idiot straw-hat wasn’t even trying to stop himself. Though he might not be able to. It’s possible he was unconscious. After the fight he just had, Sanji wouldn’t have been surprised. Don Krieg could hit hard, and the fight had destroyed a lot of things. 

But he also recalled something about devil fruits. The owners sink, but they also shut down when they submerged in water. Hadn’t realized that was true. He had though that was exaggeration, given how many people wanted to eat one.

Even Sanji had a specific one he wanted, to be fair. 

But as he swam down, catching up with the stubborn idiot, Sanji realized there was a serious downside to eating one of the cursed fruit. Especially in a world where there was so much water. Though Sanji now understood why a nickname for a devil fruit eater was ‘hammer’, given how quickly Luffy was sinking.

Reaching out and snagging the unconscious man, Sanji twisted to be facing up. He tugged Luffy up so he could wrap an arm around him securely. Then he started kicking for the surface. This was harder than going down had been. Luffy’s limp body did not help, the weight of it wanting to drag them both down away from the light of the surface. Sanji frowned and kicked harder. He had always been good at swimming. 

Thankful for the fact that it didn’t take long, he hauled himself out of the water, pulling the deadweight that was Luffy after him. A few moments of checking, and Sanji rolled the other man onto his side, and was quick to help get Luffy coughing up water. Then Sanji sat there, panting, water dripping off his hair. 

That was close. If Zeff hadn’t nudged him verbally like that, Sanji wouldn’t have gone after Luffy. And the captain would have drowned. 

Sanji frowned hard at that. While the other was more annoying than anyone Sanji had ever met, he didn’t want the other dead. Especially not by drowning. He’d seen what it looked like when others drowned, and Sanji wasn’t sure if there was a more ugly death. If there was, he didn’t want to know. 

He ran his fingers through his hair, shaking his head. Well, it wasn’t his job to keep an eye and a noisy idiot who kept going on about being a pirate. That was what his crew was going to have to do. Sanji had a life and a job here, and there was going to be a lot of repair work to do. 

Sanji sat there, soaking up the sunlight as he caught his breath again. Zeff would want to put up Straw-hat’s crew until they recovered. Though he wasn’t sure how long they’d be able to do so. Marines had to be on their way. The chance to scoop up Don Krieg would be too tempting a target.

Though when it came time for Straw-hat to leave, Sanji would have to make sure to pack him the best lunch possible for them. While some part of his heart wanted to go sailing, he knew where he needed to be. 

Besides, who’d want to sail with such a problem causer? Especially one who didn’t seem to understand that falling into the water would mean he’d drown.


End file.
